Sonic Love Story
by 7Tuchi
Summary: En un pequeño reino llamado Etsilium, Sonic, príncipe de Camelot, se reúne con Elise, la princesa a la que siempre ha amado. Quizás el gran torneo pueda ayudar al erizo a conquistar el corazón de la princesa... Una historia Sonelise llena de romanticismo.
1. Una desagradable bienvenida

Nuestra historia comienza en un reino llamado Etsilium. Sonic, rey de Camelot, había dejado a Lancelot su cargo, ya que él era el caballero que más apreciaba, y se había ido con Tails y Caliburn a Etsilium para explorar sus alrededores. Sonic y Tails llevaban puestos harapos propios de campesinos para no llamar la atención. Mientras paseaban, Tails se fijó en un cartel colgado en la pared.  
>-¿Qué pasa Tails?¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Sonic.<br>-¡Mira, Sonic!¡Es un torneo de caballeros! ¿Por qué no te inscribes?  
>-No, si vine a Etsilium fue para dejar la caballería durante un tiempo. Lo último que quiero es luchar en un torneo.<br>-Pero si te apuntas, los machacarás a todos, los dejarás impresionados. ¡Estoy  
>seguro!- insistió Tails.<br>-¡Está bien! Me apuntaré si cierras el hocico de una vez. Vamos, Caliburn-.

Entonces, Sonic y Caliburn marcharon al castillo donde se hallaba el rey.  
>Cuando llegaron, vieron un caballero que salía.<br>-Buenas tardes, buen hombre- saludó Sonic, -¿sabe si es aquí donde los caballeros se inscriben para el torneo?  
>El hombre, después de mirar los harapos de Sonic de arriba abajo, respondió:<br>-Sí, es aquí.  
>Sonic, al entrar y recorrer la larga alfombra que le separaba del trono del rey, se dirigió a él:<br>-Saludos, señor.  
>-Saludos a ti también, joven.- le respondió el rey- ¿Vienes por el puesto de mozo de cuadras?<br>-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo vengo a inscribirme en el torneo de caballeros-.  
>El rey Etüs, que así se llamaba, se echó a reír ante tales palabras.<br>-¿Tú? ¿Un caballero? ¿Dónde están tu armadura y tu caballo?  
>- Pues... me los he dejado en casa- titubeó Sonic.<br>-Escucha hijo, yo no dejo a cualquier persona que se presenta aquí, apuntarse al torneo-.  
>Sonic se enfureció al oír aquello:<br>-¡Yo no soy cualquier persona! ¡Soy el rey de Camelot!  
>-No me hagas reír. Mira, como estoy de buen humor, te dejaré empezar mañana por la mañana con el puesto de mozo de cuadras.<br>-Pero yo...  
>-No me lo agradezcas. Retírate.<p>

* * *

Tails esperaba a Sonic y Caliburn fuera del castillo, y cuando les vio salir, preguntó a Sonic:  
>-¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Lo conseguiste?<br>- Sí, claro que lo conseguí- respondió Sonic sarcásticamente.  
>- Le han nombrado mozo de cuadras- soltó Caliburn.<p>

- ¡Caliburn!- gritó Sonic.  
>- ¿Y por qué no te han inscrito en el torneo?- quiso saber Tails.<br>- No lo sé. Piensan que es imposible que yo sea un caballero. ¡Pero si soy un rey! Si este torneo no me importaba, ahora sí que me importa.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Sonic empezó su trabajo: cepillar caballos y recoger estiércol. Para él, todos los caballos que veía en las cuadras eran iguales: frisones con el pelo y las crines de color negro o castaño oscuro. Pero había uno con el que Sonic se había encariñado mucho: la yegua del rey Etüs, que galopaba libremente por el campo. Se llamaba Serranilla.  
>Caliburn vio que Sonic estaba observando a Serranilla. Se le acercó y le dijo:<br>-Según he oído, Serranilla está preñada, y el potrillo que tenga será un regalo para la hija del rey Etüs, Elise.  
>- ¿Elise? - dijo Sonic - Me suena mucho ese nombre, pero no consigo saber de qué.<br>- ¿La conoces? Verás, ella vino de Soleanna, la ciudad del agua, y resulta que el rey Etüs es su padrastro. Su padre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña...-.  
>Sonic sacó una pluma de su bolsillo.<br>- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Le salvé la vida unas cuantas veces.  
>- ¿Y es tu amiga?<br>- Bueno, sí, pero solo un poquito -.  
>De repente, un montón de preguntas invadieron la cabeza de Sonic: "¿Para qué habrá venido Elise a Etsilium? ¿Quién es en realidad ese padrastro suyo, el rey Etüs? ¿Qué habrá sido de Soleanna? ¿Dónde está ella en este instante? Y lo más importante: ¿Se acordará ella de mí igual que yo la he recordado? Espero que la respuesta sea sí, porque si no lo es, habré perdido a la mujer de mi vida. No se lo he dicho a nadie... pero estoy enamorado de ella... "<p> 


	2. Reencuentro

Sonic durmió intranquilo aquella noche: Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Elise y, desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo explicarle todo lo que ellos habían vivido... En caso de que ella no se acordara, claro. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que un erizo azul supersónico le había salvado la vida un montón de veces? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todos los viajes en el tiempo que habían hecho? ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle lo enamorado que estaba de ella?...

- ¡Sonic, despierta!- gritó Tails.  
>- ¿Pero qué dem...?<br>- ¡Venga Sonic, tengo una sorpresa para ti!  
>- ¿¡Una sorpresa! ¿¡Cuál!<br>- Como no te dejaron apuntarte al torneo, ¡te he apuntado a un entrenamiento de caballeros!  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Sí, es como un cursillo o un campamento. Lo mejor es que aceptan a cualquiera... No digo que tú seas una persona cualquiera, je, je, je. Empiezas hoy. Por la tarde, claro. Por la mañana tienes que trabajar en el establo.  
>- Tails, me metes en cada lío...<br>- Que no, hombre. Ya verás como te gusta.

Aquella mañana, como hacía siempre después de limpiar los establos y cepillar a los caballos, Sonic se quedó observando a "Serranilla". Se sentía muy melancólico después de darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin saber nada de Elise. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, "Serranilla" se le acercó y empezó a olisquearle la cara. Parecía que quería consolarle. Sonic le respondió acariciándole el hocico suavemente. Yegua y erizo habían estrechado un gran lazo de amistad.  
>- Vaya, nunca he visto a nadie llevarse tan bien con "Serranilla" -.<br>A Sonic no le hizo falta volver la vista para saber de quién era esa voz.  
>- Elise... - dijo el erizo en un hilo de voz.<br>- ¿Eres el nuevo mozo? -.  
>- Sí - contestó Sonic sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa delante de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, y por fin, la tenía ahí delante.<br>- Tu sonrisa... te sonará raro, pero... me resulta familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes – narró Elise.  
>- ¿En serio? Pues... a mí también me suena haberte visto antes... Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me están esperando -.<br>Entonces Sonic empezó a correr, y cuando lo hizo, un leve vientecillo golpeó la cara de Elise... lo que le hizo recordar:  
>- Sonic... ¿eres tú de verdad?<br>- Sí... ¡Sí, Elise! ¡Soy yo!  
>Y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.<br>- Te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Sonic- Tengo... tantas cosas que contarte. ¿Qué haces en Etsilium?  
>- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Etüs se casó con mi madre. Por no hablar de ese estúpido torneo... ¿No te estaba esperando alguien?<br>- Uy, es verdad. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Caliburn esperaba a Sonic en el bosque con una sorpresa.  
>- Guau, dos sorpresas en un día. Qué afortunado soy- bromeó Sonic.<br>- Sonic, te presento a Blacknight, tu nuevo caballo.  
>- Es... ¡enorme!<br>- Claro que es enorme, es un frisón. Y tendrás que aprender a montarlo si quieres participar en ese torneo -.

Después de aquella instructiva clase de equitación, Sonic asistió al entrenamiento. Todos los caballeros que acudieron allí estaban dispuestos a ganar. Sonic y Caliburn no sabían por qué les importaba tanto...

Por la noche, Sonic durmió a gusto: por fin había encontrado a Elise, ¡y ella le recordaba! Pero todavía si los dos compartían los mismos sentimientos.


	3. Besos de agua salada

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic se levantó de buen humor, pues había dormido como un tronco. Se vistió y se fue a realizar su trabajo de mozo de cuadras. Pero cuando llegó, se encontró con algo inesperado: "Serranilla" no estaba en el campo. Sonic preguntó a un caballero que pasaba por ahí para recoger a su caballo si sabía dónde se encontraba la yegua. Y éste respondió:  
>- "Serranilla" está en su cuadra. Pare esta noche, así que la princesa tendrá su regalo -.<br>Sonic se emocionó al oír tal noticia.

Los entrenamientos no le salieron muy bien, ya que tenía la cabeza a mil kilómetros de allí. Ni Caliburn, ni Tails, se lo explicaban.

Aquella noche Sonic fue a la cuadra de "Serranilla", que era enorme, donde se encontraban Elise, el rey Etüs y el veterinario.  
>- ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca el potrillo?- preguntó Sonic.<br>- Pues puede llegar en cualquier momento – contestó el veterinario.  
>Y entonces, ocurrió: "Serranilla" se tumbó, relinchó y empezó a empujar. Al rato asomaron unos brillantes cascos, y más tarde, se pudo ver una pequeña cabecita. Cuando ya había salido la mitad, el potrillo empezó a forcejear para cortar el cordón umbilical. Cuando el potrillo salió e intentó levantarse, se cayó. Pero al segundo intento logró ponerse de pie y caminar.<br>- Es un macho sano - dijo el veterinario.  
>- ¿Cómo lo llamarás, Elise? – quiso saber el rey Etüs.<br>- No lo sé, no lo he pensado. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo -.  
>Cuando el rey Etüs y el veterinario se marcharon, Elise dijo a Sonic:<br>- Ven, quiero compartir una cosa contigo -.  
>Elise llevó a Sonic a la playa de Etsilium. Era muy tarde, pues las yeguas paren de madrugada por naturaleza. Por no mencionar que hay que esperar horas después del parto hasta que la placenta sea expulsada.<p>

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa, donde las olas se desvanecen, Elise le confesó a Sonic:  
>- Sonic... quiero recordar esta noche -.<br>- ... Yo también, Elise -.  
>Sin darse cuenta y con la oscuridad de la noche, sus labios se han unido en un beso largo e intenso. Y mientras Elise deslizaba la cremallera de su vestido hacia abajo, Sonic se despojaba de sus ropas. Las olas les mecían a la vez que intercambiaban miradas, caricias y besos en el cuello.<br>Cuando los labios de Elise abrazaron una parte muy baja e íntima del cuerpo de Sonic, éste no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de placer que se confundía con el bullicio de las olas.  
>Para él, ésta era una experiencia maravillosa y nunca antes vivida, y por eso su corazón iba a más de mil por hora. Los dos estaban seguros de que esa noche no se olvidaría jamás.<p> 


	4. Diez millones de luciérnagas

Cuando Sonic se despertó aquella mañana no se explicaba por qué el sol brillaba más que nunca, y además, sentía que estaba tumbado sobre... arena. Había dormido en la playa, y Elise estaba a su lado. Después de asegurarse de que nadie les veía, despertó a Elise.  
>- ¡Despierta, Elise! Yo ya tenía que estar entrenando. - dijo mientras se vestía.<br>Cuando despertó, se despidieron y volvieron a sus vidas.  
>A Sonic le hubiera gustado volver a ver al potrillo, pero desde que nació, "Serranilla" no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Eso es amor de madre.<p>

* * *

- ¡Sonic! Tails me ha dicho que pasaste toda la noche fuera. ¿Dónde dormiste? - gritó Caliburn.  
>- Pues... por ahí, ya sabes como soy yo, me entretengo con cualquier cosa, je, je, je – contestó Sonic.<br>- ¿Por ahí? ¿No puedes se más concreto? Bueno, déjalo, ya hablaremos luego.

A la hora de comer, Sonic no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer por la noche. Fue la mejor noche de su vida, era como estar en el cielo. Incluso todavía se preguntaba si había ocurrido de verdad o había sido sólo un sueño, un maravilloso sueño...  
>- Y esa sonrisita, ¿a qué se debe? - Caliburn le puso los pies en la tierra.<br>- Es por... el potrillo de "Serranilla". Estaba pensando cómo se podría llamar -.  
>- Sí, seguro... -.<br>- ¡Es verdad! -.  
>- Sonic, no sé por qué pero creo que hay algo que no me quieres contar. Pero cambiando de tema: como veo que te encanta tanto pulular por ahí de noche, he pensado que te gustaría trabajar en el turno de noche -.<br>- ¿Y eso de qué va? -.  
>- Vigilarás Etsilium durante la noche, ¡toda la noche despierto! Luego vienes conmigo y te lo enseño -.<p>

Por la noche, Caliburn acompañó a Sonic al acantilado desde el cual debía vigilar el reino.  
>- Es aquí - dijo Caliburn a Sonic.<br>- Vaya, es... ¡increíble! ¡Se ve todo el reino desde este acantilado! - comentó Sonic, asombrado por el bello paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies.  
>- Lógico. Si no se pudiera ver todo el reino, no se podría vigilar bien. Además, éste es un sitio muy romántico, ideal para dos tortolitos -.<br>Sonic contempló un extraño grupo de luces del mismo color que el fuego que revoloteaban.  
>- Caliburn, eso de ahí, ¿son luciérnagas? - preguntó.<br>- No, son hadas. Suelen salir por la noche -.  
>Sonic se quedó observando las hadas, y se dio cuenta de que una de ellas estaba sentada en el suelo, muy alejada del resto del grupo. Entonces, sin que Caliburn le viera, se acercó a ella.<br>- Hola - le saludó - ¿sabes que el suelo no es el mejor lugar para un hada? Puede ser peligroso -.  
>- La verdad es que yo... no sé volar - respondió el hada.<br>- No pasa nada, yo puedo enseñarte -.  
>- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías? -.<br>- ¡Pues claro! Confía en mí -.  
>Entonces, Sonic cogió al hada con suma delicadeza y le dijo que agitara las alas. Al primer intento de volar, calló al suelo, pero las manos de Sonic amortiguaron su caída. Al segundo intento, se esforzó más y consiguió alzar el vuelo.<br>- ¡Es genial! ¡Lo he conseguido! - gritó el hada, pletórica - Muchas gracias... eh... -.  
>- Sonic -.<br>- Muchas gracias Sonic, no olvidaré esto nunca - se despidió.  
>Sonic se sentía muy bien después de haberla ayudado, pero no se percató de que Caliburn lo había visto todo.<br>- Vaya, Sonic - dijo - estoy impresionado -.  
>- ¿Y eso por qué? -.<br>- Pues porque para hablar con hadas, se necesita una sensibilidad muy especial... y parece que tú la tienes. Dime, ¿has estado alguna vez con chicas? -.  
>- Pues claro, como todo el mundo, ¿no? -.<br>- No me he explicado, me refiero a tener contacto con chicas, más que amigos, ¿me entiendes? -.  
>- Ah, entiendo. Pero yo nunca he tenido relaciones. No he pasado de la amistad - mintió Sonic, aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano, Caliburn se acabaría enterando de lo suyo con Elise.<p> 


	5. Envuelto en llamas

La noche fue muy tranquila: no hubo disturbios, toda la gente dormía. Lo único que se oía era el revolotear de las hadas y el silbido del viento en los árboles. Ante tal tranquilidad, Sonic tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido.

Por fin llegó el amanecer y todo el pueblo despertó. Sonic, que había cumplido y se había mantenido despierto toda la noche, volvió a casa con Caliburn.  
>- ¿Te ha gustado esta experiencia?- preguntó Caliburn a Sonic.<br>- Sí, me gustaría repetirla- contestó Sonic.  
>- En ese caso, deberías descansar ahora. Tienes que dormir en algún momento -.<p>

Sonic fue a las cuadras, y después de haber estado un rato con "Serranilla" y el potrillo sin nombre, se echó una siesta al pie de un árbol. Caliburn tenía razón: Si quería seguir trabajando en ese maravilloso puesto, tenía que descansar durante el día.  
>Mientras dormía, Sonic pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que llegó a Etsilium: el parto de "Serranilla", el reencuentro con Elise, el torneo...<br>"¡el torneo! Ya casi me había olvidado de eso" pensó Sonic "¿Es por eso por lo que ha empezado todo esto? ¿Por un torneo de nada? Recuerdo que Elise lo mencionó. Debe de tener un gran significado..."

Después de dormir, Sonic fue al entrenamiento, como hacía normalmente. La siesta no le había repuesto mucho, ya que pensar dificulta el sueño.  
>Durante la comida, un guerrero que también asistía a aquellos entrenamientos y que llevaba un rato hablando con Sonic, le preguntó:<br>- ¿Seguro que no te importa ganar? ¿Sabes lo que consigue el vencedor del  
>torneo? -.<br>- No, ¿qué es lo que gana? -.  
>El rudo guerrero, creyendo que Sonic estaba de broma, se marchó entre risas dejándole en ascuas.<p>

* * *

A Sonic no le importaba mucho saber el premio del torneo. Ahora sólo quería ir con Elise y decirle que fuera con él al acantilado por la noche... y Caliburn no se podía enterar, así que Sonic le dijo que cogería otra espada y que no habría ningún problema. Caliburn aceptó.

Aquella noche, todo fue muy romántico: las estrellas y las hadas brillaban con fuerza y todo estaba silencioso.  
>- ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que la vista es preciosa? - preguntó Sonic a Elise señalando el paisaje que se veía desde el acantilado.<br>- Sí, gracias por haberme traído. Mi padrastro nunca me habría dejado -.  
>- Si yo no tuviera este trabajo, tampoco me hubieran dejado estar aquí -.<p>

Después de estar hablando un buen rato, a Sonic le entraron ganas de besar a Elise, y a ella le pasó lo mismo. Entonces, los dos unieron sus labios en un largo beso que duró toda la noche... Fue una pena que ninguno de los dos sospechara lo que ocurría a los pies del acantilado: Un incendio provocado estaba recorriendo Etsilium arrasando todo lo que tocaba.  
>Sonic y Elise estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían, tan ajenos al mundo exterior, que nada ni nadie pudo remediar aquella catástrofe.<br>La vigilancia nocturna había fallado aquella noche... Sonic había fallado a Etsilium.


	6. Lágrimas azules

Cuando despertó, Sonic no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí: Estaba en la cama de la habitación de Elise, abrazado a ella. Las sábanas olían a realeza y por la ventana se veía el amanecer.  
>Sonic se dio cuenta de que Elise se estaba despertando:<br>- Hola... - dijo - anoche... estuviste impresionante -.  
>- ¿Lo estuve? -.<br>- Sí, ¿no recuerdas que me llevaste hasta aquí en brazos? -.  
>- Ah, sí. Pero lo veo un poco borroso. Será por el cansancio -.<br>Al rato un bóxer entró por la puerta, y al ver a Sonic, ladró desenfrenadamente. Era el perro guardián de Elise, "Brutus", que no soporta a los extraños, y estaba dispuesto a enseñar los dientes a cualquiera que se acercara a Elise más de la cuenta. A pesar de las órdenes de Elise, el bóxer no callaba, y eso hizo que despertara a su padrastro y a su madre...  
>Sería exquisito decir que sus padres llegaron a tiempo de ver a Sonic. Pero si eso fuera así, esta historia tocaría su fin.<p>

Después de escapar de la habitación de Elise, Sonic se encontró con Caliburn.  
>- ¿Qué tal te fue la noche? - preguntó.<br>- Me fue bien - contestó Sonic.  
>Caliburn, que se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado, se quedó sorprendido ante su respuesta, pero siguió preguntando:<br>- ¿Todo bien? ¿No pasó nada? -.  
>- Estuvo todo tranquilo, como la primera vez -.<br>Caliburn no podía creer lo que oía, así que le dijo:  
>- Sonic... se han quemado cuatro casas -.<br>- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡En serio! -.  
>- Un campesino, que casualmente pasaba por allí, divisó a los provocadores del incendio y un guardia los detuvo y apagó el incendio antes de que se propagara más. ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta? -.<br>Sonic no dijo nada, pero Caliburn siguió:  
>- Sonic, sé que hay algo que me ocultas y me gustaría saber qué es -.<br>- Está bien, está bien. Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas... Verás... desde que me reencontré con Elise, he estado saliendo con ella. Ayer no vi ese incendio porque estaba ciego de amor... Sólo pienso en mi princesa... -.  
>- Vale... - dijo Caliburn.<br>- ¿Vale? ¿No te enfadas ni nada? -.  
>- No puedo enfadarme porque estés enamorado. Es más, me parece muy tierno -.<br>- ¿Y qué le voy a decir a toda la gente que se ha quedado sin hogar? -.  
>- No te preocupes por eso. Yo me inventaré algo -.<br>- Gracias, Caliburn. Eres un buen amigo -.  
>Sonic sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al haberle contado a Caliburn su relación con Elise, y gracias a ello, los entrenamientos le salieron muy bien.<p>

* * *

Los dos provocadores de aquel incendio fueron detenidos y llevados a presencia del rey Etüs.  
>- ¡Llevadlos a las mazmorras! Serán alimento para los dragones - dijo el rey - ¿Quién fue el traidor que no supo vigilar ayer por la noche? -.<br>- El nuevo, señor - contestó un guardia.  
>- ¿Sonic? -.<br>- Sí, y uno de los delincuentes ha confesado que le ha visto con la princesa Elise -.  
>- ¿¡Ese incompetente ha estado con mi hija! Pues la próxima ve que le vea, me va a oír.<p>

* * *

Sonic quería volver a ver a Elise, así que se dirigió a la playa de Etsilium que era donde ella se encontraba. Pero cuando llegó, se encontró con una sorpresa: Elise estaba en la playa... ¡con otro hombre! Y a ella se la veía muy feliz. Sonic sintió que su corazón se dividía en dos. No entendía nada, ¡pero si esa misma mañana estaban juntos!  
>Se alejó corriendo de allí y se fue hacia las cuadras. Y cuando llegó, lloró como no había llorado en toda su vida.<p> 


	7. El valiente Lancelot

- No lo entiendo, Caliburn - dijo Sonic, entre lágrimas - le di mi corazón a Elise y a jugado con él -.  
>- Bueno Sonic, quizás ese hombrecon el que estaba Elise era algún familiar suyo, no tiene por qué ser una relación sentimental - contestó Caliburn.<br>- No, he visto cómo se miraban. Se quieren y yo estorbo -.  
>- Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es preuntarle a Elise -.<br>- ¡No puedo preguntarle como si nada! -.  
>- Pues tendrás que pensar qué vas a hacer. No me gusta verte así de triste -.<p>

Al final, Sonic decidió ir a hablar con Elise, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo...  
>Fue a la playa donde ella se encontraba. Entonces, respiró hondo y dijo:<br>- Elise, tenemos que hablar... -.  
>- Sonic, ahora mismo no quiero. Creo que estoy algo enferma - contestó ella.<br>- Ayer te vi con otro hombre -.  
>- ¿Nos viste? -.<br>- Sí, se te veía muy feliz -.  
>- No es lo que piensas, yo no le quiero. Sólo estoy con él porque... -.<br>- ¿¡Tú me quieres! - interrumpió Sonic.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? -.<br>- Porque... lo estoy empezando a dudar. ¿Te gusto o es que sólo quieres sentir mi aliento en tu cuello? -.  
>Elise se quedó más que sorprendida al oír esas palabras que provenían de los labios de Sonic.<br>- Sonic, recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos... por favor... -.  
>- Elise, cada vez veo más claro que lo nuestro nunca funcionará. ¡Nunca debí venir a Etsilium! -.<br>- ¡No digas eso! Lo que pasa es que estás enfadado por lo que viste -.  
>Elise se acercó a Sonic para besarle, pero él no cedió.<br>Después de un incómodo silencio, la princesa estaba a punto de decir algo importante... pero, de repente, unos gritos de pánico procedentes de la plaza del pueblo les alertaron.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la plaza, descubrieron la causa de los gritos: un enorme dragón volaba, atento, como si quisiera vigilar a todo el pueblo.  
>Entonces, Sonic vio algo en ese dragón que le resutaba muy familiar... ¡pero si es el dragón de Gawain montado por su caballero! El dragón aterrizó en el suelo una vez hubo divisado a Sonic, y la gente que allí estaba, hizo un corro alrededor de ellos. Gawain desmontó y, después de arrodillarse, dijo dirigiéndose a Sonic:<br>- Mi señor, tiene que volver a Camelot, los pueblos bárbaros nos invaden, ¡han matado a Lancelot! -.  
>- ¿¡Lancelot ha muerto! - Elise pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Sonic, - Y... ¿es urgente? ¿De verdad debo regresar? -.<br>- Sí, mi señor. El pueblo necesita un rey que les guíe, o si no morirán -.  
>Sonic dirigió una última mirada a Elise, y después, dijo:<br>- Venga Caliburn, vamos a... -.  
>- ¡No tan rápido! - el rey Etüs hizo su aparición - ¡Tú! ¡Tú te has acostado con mi hija! Te doy la bienvenida a mi reino, te doy un trabajo ¡y así me lo agradeces! -.<br>Sonic tenía ganas de gritar después de oír todas esas palabras, pero no dijo nada.  
>- ¡Ya no eres bien recibido a mi reino! - prosiguió el rey - ¡quedas desterrado! ¡Y si me entero de que has puesto un pie en Etsilium te condenaré a muerte! -.<br>Sonic, con una increíble tranquilidad, contestó:  
>- No se preocupe, señor. Me vuelvo a mi hogar... y nunca volverá a verme -.<br>Dicho esto, Sonic montó en el dragón de Gawain y éste le espoleó. Tails decidió quedarse en Etsilium, por si acaso.  
>Entonces, Caliburn, Sonic y Gawain volaron hasta que se perdieron entre las nubes.<br>- Ya sé el nombre mi caballo: se llamará Lancelot, en honor al caballero que dio su vida por proteger Camelot - dijo Elise al rey Etüs.  
>"Sonic... vuelve pronto... hay algo importante que no te he dicho" pensó la princesa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.<p> 


	8. Preparados para la batalla

La lucha contra los pueblos bárbaros había durado semanas desde que llegaron a Camelot, y todavía seguían luchando. Sonic, que iba a caballo y luciendo su armadura, luchaba junto a Caliburn. Pero, durante el combate, un oso bárbaro derribó su caballo. Y entonces, Sonic creyó por un momento que estaba viendo a Elise, que volvían a estar juntos: alucinaciones.  
>Estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el oso, cuando el dragón de Gawain le rescató en el último momento. La criatura mitológica tuvo que volver a alzar el vuelo, ya que un dragón de gran tamaño en el suelo es un blanco fácil.<br>- ¿¡Qué haces! - se quejó Sonic - ¡vuelve a dejarme en el suelo! -.  
>- Pero mi señor, os habéis golpeado la cabeza y estáis sangrando. No podéis luchar en estas condiciones -.<br>- ¡He dicho que me dejes en el suelo!¡Ahora! ¡Es una orden! -.  
>- Sí, mi señor - Gawain cumplió la orden.<br>Sonic no sabía por qué, pero el haber recordado a Elise le había dado fuerzas. Fuerzas para luchar. Fuerzas para matar.

Por fin, la guerra acabó. Sonic observaba Camelot desde su balcón.  
>- Hola, Sonic - le saludó Caliburn entrando en su habitación. Pero Sonic no se movió.<br>- No todos los reyes luchan tan bien como tú, ¿sabes? - Caliburn seguía hablándole.  
>- Sí, lo sé - respondió Sonic secamente.<br>-¿Echas de menos a... Elise? -.  
>- No... este es mi sitio, estoy seguro de que ella será muy feliz con su hombre... -.<br>- Y yo estoy seguro de que ni tú te crees lo que acabas de decir. Gritas su nombre en sueños desde que vinimos a Camelot. Menuda nochecita me has dado - respondió Caliburn mientras veía una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla de Sonic.  
>- Es la primera vez que echo de menos a Elise: tiempo atrás no podía porque no la recordaba -.<br>- Podemos volver a Etsilium -.  
>- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y dejar a mi pueblo desamparado? Ya he perdido a Lancelot, que era al que más quería... no puedo arriesgarme a perder a nadie más -.<br>- Pero, si ya hemos vencido -.  
>- Sí, pero el pueblo no está a salvo aún: Estoy seguro que esos bárbaros están acechando, esperando la oportunidad de que me vaya para volver a atacar -.<br>- Sonic, tienes que pensar qué es más importante para ti: Elise o tu gente. Pero quiero que sepas que da igual lo que elijas: yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas -.  
>- Gracias, Caliburn. Estoy seguro de que tú nunca me fallarás-.<p>

Aquella noche en Camelot, Sonic volvió a soñar: soñaba con Elise. Estaban los dos juntos otra vez, y ella le cantaba, le cantaba para que se durmiese... Y ella tenía una voz melodiosa. Pero entonces el sueño se empezó a desvanecer.  
>- ¡Elise! - gritó Sonic y se levantó sobresaltado.<br>Miró afuera: todavía era de noche y la gente dormía. Como no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió dar un paseo y se fue a la enorme cuadra donde dormía el dragón de Gawain. Al abrir la puerta, el dragón levantó la cabeza, preparado para atacar.  
>- Shhh, no hagas ruido, soy yo - Sonic le tranquilizó y el dragón, al ver que era él, se calmó - He vuelto a soñar con ella... No sé qué quiere decir... - Sonic le siguió hablando mientras acariciaba su rugosa piel.<br>Entonces se sentó al lado del dragón con la mirada perdida. Y, sin darse cuenta, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño le dominara.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Sonic regresó al castillo donde estaban todos.  
>- ¡Sonic! Cuando me levanté no te vi, ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó Caliburn.<br>- Me levanté a dar un paseo por la noche -.  
>Tuvieron que acabar su conversación porque la voz de alarma de un guardia les interrumpió: alguien se acercaba al castillo. Pero Sonic divisó antes que nadie el individuo que se dirijía hacia él.<br>- ¡Alto, no disparéis! ¡Es mi escudero! - gritó.  
>Efectivamente, Tails iba montando a Blacknight a todo galope. Entonces desmontó, corrió hacia Sonic y, cuando recuperó el aliento, dijo:<br>- ¡Sonic, tienes que volver a Etsilium! -.  
>- Y eso, ¿por qué? -.<br>- ¡La cigüeña! ¡Ha llegado la cigüeña! -.  
>- ¡Tails, cálmate! ¡No me estoy enterando de nada! -.<br>- Pero, ¿Elise no te lo contó? -.  
>- ¿¡El qué! -.<br>- Que estaba embarazada de un hijo tuyo -.  
>Sonic se quedó atónito.<br>- Sonic... ¿te encuentras... bien? - quiso saber Tails - ¡vamos! ¡tenemos que volver! -.  
>- Pero, ¿y qué pasa con mi gente? -.<br>- Mi señor, yo ocuparé su puesto durante su ausencia - dijo Gawain.  
>- Gawain, no puedo exponerte a este riesgo... -.<br>- ¡Por favor, mi señor! Sería un gran honor para mí -.  
>- ¿Sabes... que es posible que tarde en regresar? -.<br>- Resistiré en Camelot hasta la última gota de sangre que me quede -.  
>- Entonces, ¿qué dices, Sonic? - preguntó Tails.<br>Después de pensar en silencio, Sonic dijo:  
>- Está bien, nos vamos. Pero me será muy difícil entrar, ya que el rey Etüs me ha prohibido la entrada en su reino -.<br>Y dicho esto, Sonic, Tails y Caliburn se embarcaron en el viaje de vuelta a Etsilium, dejando atrás Camelot.


	9. El canto de Elise

Sonic, Tails y Caliburn cabalgaban hacia Etsilium. Sonic montaba a Blacknight y llevaba atado a la silla de montar una vaina con Caliburn dentro, y Tails, montaba otro caballo que le habían prestado en Camelot. Era de noche y sólo se escuchaban algunos pajarillos. Los tres amigos prefirieron ir a caballo porque, aunque se tardaba más, si hubieran ido en dragón habrían llamado demasiado la atención.  
>- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sonic? - preguntó Caliburn - No has dicho nada desde que partimos -.<br>- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy? No sé si estoy preparado para un niño... Tails, ¿Elise no te habrá hablado de ese hombre con el que le vi? -.  
>- Sí, se llama Marcus - aclaró Tails - Elise finge estar con él para que todos piensen que ha tenido un hijo con ella -.<br>- ¿¡Qué! Yo pensaba que ya no me quería, y ella lo único que hizo fue preocuparse por mí... ¡Ah, qué idiota soy! -.  
>- Bueno, un poco sí - soltó Caliburn -, pero ahora de lo que hay que preocuparse es de cómo vas a entrar en el reino sin que nadie te descubra -.<br>- Lo tengo todo planeado: Llegaremos por la noche a Etsilium, así que me colaré en su habitación pasando por su balcón. No será un problema evitar a los guardias nocturnos, ya que yo he sido uno de ellos y sé cómo despistarlos -.  
>- ¿Y yo qué hago? - quiso saber Tails.<br>- A ti no te ha prohibido la entrada. Vigila y avísame de cualquier cosa que te parezca fuera de lo normal -.

El plan estaba saliendo bien. Sonic estaba escalando la pared que llevaba hasta los aposentos de Elise. Al llegar arriba, caminó despacio y con cautela para no despertar a nadie... especialmente a Brutus. Elise dormía envuelta en sus sábanas, plácidamente. No se había percatado de que Sonic la observaba...  
>- ¿Sonic...? - por fin abrió los ojos, y él no pudo impedir que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla... y luego otra, y otra más.<br>- ¡Elise! - dijo abrazándola - Te he echado mucho de menos... no quiero volver a separarme de ti -.  
>Y dicho esto, empezó a besarla apasionadamente, y ella hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos quería parar. En ese momento no pensaban en nada, no había nada... sólo existían ellos, estaban aislados del mundo que les rodeaba... Pero entonces, el llanto de un bebé que procedía de la habitación de al lado les devolvió a la realidad.<br>- ¿Quieres conocer a tu hijo? - preguntó Elise.  
>- ...Sí - respondió Sonic mientras notaba cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sonic descubrió un bellísimo bebé que lloraba reclamando la presencia de su madre. Entonces, Elise le cogió y comenzó a cantar... cantaba igual que en los sueños de Sonic... y eso le gustaba. Cuando se quedó dormido, Elise preguntó a Sonic si quería cogerlo. Él se negó al principio, pero ella le insistió. Sonic se quedó mirando al bebé dormido que ahora tenía en brazos.  
>- Es increíble. No se parece a mí... Es precioso - dijo Sonic.<br>- Sí, hemos tenido suerte, así nadie sospechará nada. Pero tienes que ver lo rápido que gatea. Ah, y no es precioso. Es preciosa -.  
>- Y,¿cómo se llama? -.<br>- Esperaba que pudiéramos decidirlo juntos. ¿A ti qué te gusta? -.  
>Después de pensarlo un poco, Sonic se decidió:<br>- Se llamará Elise. La pequeña Elise -.  
>La dulce pareja, que ahora habían formado una pequeña familia, se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Elise se levantó y puso a su hija en la cuna de nuevo.<br>- ¿Sabes por qué todo el mundo está obsesionado con ese torneo? ¿Cuál es el premio? - preguntó de repente Sonic.  
>- Pues... el rey Etüs lo organizó. El premio es la mano de la princesa -.<br>- ¿¡Qué! ¡No pueden tratarte como si fueras un trofeo! -.  
>- ¡Ya he intentado decirle que ese torneo es una estupidez! Además, si al rey no le gusta el ganador, me casará con Marcus -.<br>Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Tails estaba intentando avisarles de que el rey Etüs estaba ahora mismo entrando en la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban...  
>- ¿¡Qué rayos haces tú aquí! ¡Te advertí lo que te iba a pasar si volvías a poner un pie en mi reino! - bramó el rey.<br>Sonic, sobresaltado por los gritos, se levantó de un salto.  
>- Señor, he vuelto para... participar en el torneo - explicó Sonic.<br>- ¿Tú? No aguantarías ni tres segundos en la arena -.  
>- Entonces, ¿qué más le da dejarme participar? Sería igual que condenarme a muerte -.<br>Después de pensarlo durante mucho rato, el rey habló:  
>- Está bien, pero te aviso que va a ser el torneo más duro en el que hallas participado. Ah, y te puedes retirar en cualquier momento. Y ahora, ¡sal de mi castillo! -.<p>

Cuando Sonic se volvió a reunir con Tails y Caliburn, pensó en lo que el rey le había dicho... y tenía razón: luchar en ese torneo sería igual que nadar en un mar infestado de fragatas portuguesas... pero tenía que ganar, y él estaba seguro de que iba a conseguirlo.


	10. Como la primera vez

Esa noche, justo la noche anterior al torneo, Sonic se quedó mirando las estrellas mientras reposaba en la playa de Etsilium. Pensaba en el gran evento que se iba a celebrar mañana: Por un lado quería participar, pero por otro, estaba nervioso. Mientras ordenaba todos sus asuntos en su cabeza, dejaba que la salada brisa le acariciara la piel y se relajaba escuchando el sonido de las olas...  
>- ¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo - la princesa Elise apareció.<br>- Es que no tengo sueño. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?  
>- Yo... tampoco tengo sueño. ¡Pero no tengo que participar mañana en un torneo!<br>El erizo se rió. Le gustaba ver que su princesa era feliz.

* * *

En algún lugar de Camelot, a Gawain le preocupaba la hija de Sonic, que según Tails, ya había nacido.  
>"Mi señor... Ojala... ojala hubiera podido avisaros antes: vuestra hija, que tiene ahora físico humano, se irá pareciendo a vos por momentos" pensó el caballero. Estaba seguro de que eso traería graves consecuencias.<p>

* * *

Después de un reconfortante silencio, Elise preguntó a Sonic:  
>- Oye... ¿alguna vez has probado a bañarte por la noche?<br>- Pues, sinceramente, no me gusta mucho el agua.  
>La princesa parecía no escucharle, ya que había empezado a desvestirse. Sonic la observaba con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Entonces, él también se deshizo de sus harapos e hizo algo que ella no se esperaba: le cogió la mano y comenzó a correr. Corrió como si no hubiera mañana.<br>- ¡Sonic! - gritó la princesa - ¿¡Qué haces! ¡No podemos dejar la ropa aquí!  
>- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No nos ve nadie!<br>Y así continuaron su noche: riendo mientras corrían en cueros por la playa de Etsilium.

- ¿A que nunca te habías imaginado algo así? - dijo Sonic, después de la gran carrera que habían hecho juntos.  
>- Me ha recordado a la primera vez que estuvimos aquí nosotros solos.<br>Los dos estaban tumbados en la arena bajo las estrellas... y Sonic se había quedado observando el cuerpo desnudo de Elise.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- Me gusta mirarte... eres hermosa - dijo mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos con suavidad.  
>- Ya es tarde... Creo que deberíamos irnos.<br>- ¿Por qué? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?  
>Entonces, Sonic se decidió a pasar la lengua por el bello cuerpo de la princesa, y ella no tuvo más remedio que empezar a gemir de placer. Se fundieron en un abrazo y, aunque no querían pensar en ello, sabían perfectamente que el día de mañana llegaría.<br>"Elise... te prometo que mañana haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ganar ese torneo... te quiero" pensó el erizo mientras la besaba con más fuerza que antes.


	11. El gran torneo

Llegó el esperado día: Sonic y Caliburn se estaban preparando para salir a la arena.  
>- Puff, estoy agotado, no he dormido casi nada - comentó Sonic mientras se colocaba las espuelas.<br>- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?  
>- ¡Ya lo sé! Tenía que haber madrugado, pero es que... no tenía sueño.<p>

Mientras Sonic ensillaba a Blacknight, Caliburn le notaba pensativo, como ido de este mundo.  
>- ¿Nervioso? - le preguntó.<br>- Sí... pero no por el torneo.  
>- ¿Qué te preocupa?<br>El erizo se quedó en silencio un momento.  
>- ... Mi hija - dijo al fin - Si... si alguien se enterase de que yo soy su padre, la echarían a la hoguera, o algo así... no me lo perdonaría jamás.<br>Caliburn se dio cuenta de que Sonic hablaba con la respiración entrecortada.  
>- Escucha Sonic, ahora tienes que concentrarte en el torneo y dejar de torturarte pensando en esas ideas. La princesa no dejará que le ocurra nada a vuestra hija, ¿vale? - dijo para animarle, aunque no estaba nada seguro de lo que había dicho.<br>De pronto, las trompetas sonaron en señal de que el gran torneo, el cual que llevaban días esperando, estaba a punto de comenzar. Sonic se puso el yelmo, montó en su caballo y salió a la arena.  
>Cuando salió a fuera, pudo ver a todas las gentes que gritaban llenas de júbilo. También estaban el rey Etüs, Elise y la pequeña que, aunque parezca increíble, ya había aprendido a andar.<br>Al oír la voz del rey, el combate dio comienzo. Era una lucha a espadas, y al final, sólo podía quedar uno. Sonic trataba de esquivar todos las estocadas que se le venían encima, pero un caballero le golpeó con la parte plana de la hoja de su espada en la cabeza y le hizo perder el conocimiento durante unos pocos segundos. Entonces, buscó con la mirada a Elise entre el público. Y, al verla, sintió la misma fuerza que había sentido al luchar en la batalla contra los bárbaros cuando estaba en Camelot... rápidamente, recuperó el conocimiento y cortó la cabeza de aquel caballero, que rodó por el suelo dejando tras de sí un charco de sangre. Con la espada ensangrentada, Sonic espoleó a Blacknight y se lanzó contra el resto de caballeros. Estaba lleno de rabia y sólo la sangre le serenaba.  
>El rey Etüs estaba sorprendido al ver que ese erizo azul aguantaba tanto, aunque en su cara no se apreciaba.<br>Durante toda la lucha, no se oían más que relinchos de los caballos y gritos de caballeros que habían probado el acero de Caliburn. La mayoría de los participantes prefirieron retirarse del torneo, así que acabó rápido: sólo quedaba Sonic y otro intrépido caballero que no quería retirarse.  
>Aquel hombre embistió con su caballo contra Sonic, lo que le hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo. El caballero desmontó y se preparó para un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Las espadas chocaban y, en ocasiones, lo hacían con tal dureza que se veían saltar chispas de ellas.<br>Sonic, que tenía la cara sudorosa y llena de sangre y ya le estaba empezando a pesar la espada, lanzó una estocada y dejó a su oponente desarmado. El pobre hombre se dejó caer de rodillas, completamente rendido, y miró al suelo para no ver los últimos segundos de su triste vida.  
>El erizo medieval levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a clavársela... Pero entonces, sus ojos viajaron por todo el público y pudo ver todo lo que había hecho: todos los caballeros estaban muertos en el suelo, encima de un gran charco de sangre. Algunas personas gritaban para que matase a ese último caballero que ahora tenía a tiro, otras rezaban por su alma.<br>Sonic volvió a poner los ojos en su víctima, sin creerse que había matado a todos esos caballeros inocentes. "¿Qué... Qué he hecho?... Este... no soy yo..." pensó.  
>Entonces, después de dar un grito de guerra, se dispuso a clavar en su oponente el sablazo definitivo... pero, en su lugar, clavó la espada en el suelo.<br>Toda la gente se quedó sin habla...  
>Se hizo el silencio.<p> 


	12. Muerte

- ¿Qué... qué haces? - preguntó el caballero sin poder creerse que todavía estaba vivo.  
>- Te perdono la vida - respondió Sonic desclavando a Caliburn del suelo.<br>- En ese caso... debo anunciar algo.  
>El caballero se levantó y, dirigiéndose al rey Etüs, dijo:<br>- Mi señor, la acción que ha hecho este erizo medieval le honra. Por ello, he decidido que es él el que merece ganar.  
>Todo el público aplaudió emocionado al oír aquellas palabras. Pero el rey Etüs no parecía tan convencido.<br>- ¡Alto! ¡Yo soy el organizador del torneo! ¡Soy yo el que decide quién gana! - bramó - ¡Esto es un combate a muerte!  
>- ¡No pienso derramar más sangre inocente! - gritó Sonic - Yo sólo vine a este torneo para demostraros a vos que puedo luchar igual que los demás caballeros... Y también he venido porque amo a la princesa Elise y quiero casarme con ella.<br>El rey se quedó en silencio un momento mientras el pueblo murmuraba.  
>- Hace semanas... dije que te mataría si volvía a verte en mis tierras... Te dejé luchar sólo porque creía que ibas a morir.<br>Sonic sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando oyó esas palabras...  
>- Y además - prosiguió el rey - te piensas que soy idiota. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que mi nieta es hija tuya? ¡Tiene tus ojos y las plantas de sus pies son azules!<br>Sonic estaba nervioso... más nervioso que antes.  
>- Sonic, te condeno a morir decapitado. ¡Guardias, llevadle a las mazmorras!<br>El erizo medieval no opuso resistencia poruqe se había quedado exhausto después del combate. Pero, increíblemente, recuperó las fuerzas al oír unas horribles palabras del rey Etüs:  
>- Esta niña es hija del diablo... Tendremos que deshacernos de ella.<br>- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Señor, por favor! - suplicó - ¡Matadme a mí, pero a ella no le hagáis daño!  
>Los guardias tuvieron que golpearle la cabeza a palos para dejarle inconsciente y poder llevarle a las mazmorras más fácilmente. Después de todo lo que habían presenciado, el pueblo no se atrevió a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.<p>

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, Sonic despertó en las mazmorras. Estaba encadenado, hacía frío, en la habitación sólo había oscuridad y humedad y, descartando a las ratas, la mazmorra estaba aislada del mundo... hasta que vio una silueta entrar por la puerta. Sonic se preparó para atacar, pero no lo hizo cuando reconoció la voz.  
>- ¿Elise? - preguntó - ¿Eres tú?<br>La princesa corrió hacia él y le abrazó, pero éste gritó:  
>- ¡Aah! ¡Para!<br>- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?  
>- Nada. Es sólo que me dieron unos cuantos latigazos antes de encerrarme y todavía me duele.<br>Elise le levantó la camisa y, en efecto, tenía marcas de latigazos de las que aún emanaba sangre.  
>- No entiendo por qué me hacen esto - continuó Sonic – Total, voy a morir.<br>Cuando oyó eso, Elise dijo entre lágrimas:  
>- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Todo te da igual! ¡No puedo creerme que no te importe morir!<br>- Yo solamente lo digo para... quitarle importancia.  
>- No puedo soportar que vayas a morir... Te quiero.<br>Sonic sonrió.  
>- Escucha... Lo que pasa es que no me importa morir... porque te he conocido.<br>Se quedaron en silencio, intentando no pensar que ésos podrían ser los últimos momentos en los que estaban juntos.

Al día siguiente, todo el pueblo acudió a ver la muerte del erizo. A pesar de que le odiaba, el rey Etüs había accedido a cumplir el último deseo de Sonic: quería morir viendo el mar. El tipo que se encargaría de cortarle la cabeza llevaba una capucha negra y manejaba un hacha de doble filo. Agarró al puercoespín azul y le hizo arrodillarse, poniendo la cabeza sobre un tronco.  
>Cuando toda la gente hubo guardado silencio, el hombre levantó el hacha por encima de su cabeza, preparándose para dar un golpe seco y definitivo. La princesa, que estaba allí con la pequeña, no pudo evitar volver la mirada para no presenciar esa terrible situación.<br>Sonic miró al mar, se relajó y cerró los ojos, convenciéndose de que no los volvería a abrir nunca más.


	13. ¡Vida!

Cuando toda la gente hubo guardado silencio, el hombre levantó el hacha por encima de su cabeza, preparándose para dar un golpe seco y definitivo. La princesa, que estaba allí con la pequeña, no pudo evitar volver la mirada para no presenciar esa terrible situación.  
>Sonic miró al mar, se relajó y cerró los ojos, convenciéndose de que no los volvería a abrir nunca más... Pero los volvió a abrir... cuando escuchó, a lo lejos, el rugido de una bestia. Todo el pueblo se quedó mirando al cielo hasta que... ¡Gawain! ¡Iba montado en su dragón! ¡Qué oportuno! La gente corría y gritaba de pánico.<br>Sonic sabía que no iba a tener otro momento como ese para escapar, así que decidió aprovecharlo: Se levantó y, rápido como el rayo, le soltó un golpe al encapuchado de negro en plena boca, que estaba distraído contemplando el vuelo del enorme dragón. Entonces, cuando la criatura voladora hubo descendido lo suficiente, dio un salto y, ágilmente, consiguió situarse al lado de Gawain.  
>- ¡Espera! ¡Para! - gritó Sonic al ver que Gawain dirigía su dragón hacia el sentido opuesto del reino.<br>Al ver que no le oía con tanto barullo, el erizo agarró las riendas e hizo que el animal volara hacia Elise. La princesa, que había comprendido sus intenciones, estiró los brazos y... le entregó al bebé. Toda la gente miraba el vuelo de Sonic y Gawain hasta que se convirtieron en un punto en el horizonte.  
>"Suerte... Sonic" pensó la princesa con la mirada puesta en el infinito.<p>

Sonic y Gawain se pararon a descansar en el interior de un bosquecillo. Se mantenían calientes gracias al calor corporal que producía el dragón.  
>La niña dormía en los brazos de Sonic, y Gawain la observaba.<br>- Precioso bebé - comentó el equidna.  
>- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan oportuno? ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar? - preguntó Sonic de repente.<br>- Veréis, me documenté de las consecuencias que tendría juntar un erizo con un humano y, al conocer los resultados, supe que os traería graves problemas. Cogí mi dragón y vine lo más rápido que pude. Y parece que llegué a tiempo.  
>- Sí que lo hiciste, amigo. Te recompensaré de esto cuando pueda. Te lo prometo. Por cierto, ¿quién está vigilando Camelot?<br>- Pues... ahora mismo... nadie.  
>- ¿¡Qué has dicho!<br>- ¡No os enfadéis, mi señor! Estoy seguro de que a vuestras gentes no les ha pasado nada.  
>Sonic se quedó pensativo un momento.<br>- Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo - dijo levantándose - En Camelot estaremos refugiados. Además, creo que Elise tiene hambre.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa, Elise y su padrastro discutían:  
>- ¿¡Por qué, Elise! - rugió el rey Etüs, que estaba más enfadado que nunca - ¿¡Por qué tuviste que elegir a un ser tan despreciable como ese erizo!<br>- ¡Él no es como tú piensas! No es justo que no lo aceptes sólo porque sea diferente.  
>- ¡No ha traído más que problemas desde que llegó! ¡Soy tu padre y te digo que te casarás con el príncipe Marcus!<br>- ¡No puedes separarnos! ¡Yo amo a Sonic y tú no eres mi padre!  
>El rey le pegó una bofetada con la intención de que midiera sus palabras.<br>- No volveremos a hablar más de esto - prosiguió el rey - Te casarás con Marcus y olvidarás a ese erizo. Y no se hable más.  
>"Sonic... ¿dónde estás?" pensó la princesa cuando el rey hubo abandonado la habitación.<p>

* * *

Había caído la noche y, en Camelot, Sonic y Gawain dialogaban dentro del castillo.  
>- Y... ¿vais a volver a Etsilium?- preguntó Gawain.<br>- No sé qué hacer. Si me quedo aquí, es seguro que moriré: el rey Etüs ya le habrá puesto precio a mi cabeza y sus hombres me estarán buscando. Además, ahora mismo estoy desarmado: antes de que me encerraran en las mazmorras, me quitaron el caballo, la armadura y la espada.  
>- Estoy seguro de que Caliburn estará bien. Es la única espada que conozco que puede defenderse sola.<br>- Yo también estoy seguro de eso, Gawain... ¿Tú crees... que debería volver a Etsilium?  
>- Bueno... yo pienso que es peligroso. Ahora sois un fugitivo. Y aunque consiguierais llegar, el rey nunca os dejaría desposaros con la princesa.<br>- Eso lo sé... pero yo la quiero.  
>- Lo sé, mi señor. Pero vos sois el rey de Camelot y ahora sois padre. No podéis ser también príncipe de Etsilium.<br>Después de pensarlo un poco, Sonic dijo:  
>- ¿Ah, no? ¿No había una ley que decía que si se casaban dos reinos distintos, éstos se unían?<br>- Sí, pero eso sólo vale con una princesa y un príncipe, no con una princesa y un rey. Aunque, si vos os pudierais casar con la princesa Elise, Camelot no tendría más problemas. ¡Nuestro pueblo no derramaría más sangre! ¡Estaría más protegido!  
>- Haz las maletas, Gawain. Partiremos al amanecer. Voy a reinventar las reglas...<p> 


	14. Regreso a Etsilium

Sonic y Gawain se fueron abriendo paso por las tierras de Etsilium gracias a que llevaban la apariencia de unos inocentes mercaderes que conducían un carromato tirado por una mula. Sonic iba dentro junto con algunas vasijas, baúles y otras cosas por el estilo.  
>- Señor, recordadme por qué estamos aquí - preguntó Gawain mirando a sus alrededores.<br>- Hemos venido a reinventar las reglas. Con suerte, no tendremos que usar la violencia... - respondió Sonic desde dentro del carro.  
>- ¡Detente, mercader! - gritó un guardia acercándose a ellos - Nunca te he visto por aquí antes.<br>- Eso es porque vengo de tierras lejanas y ésta es la primera vez que visito este reino.  
>El guardia parecía convencido por las palabras de Gawain, pero siguió preguntando:<br>- No te importará que eche un vistazo a lo que llevas en ese carro, ¿verdad? Es sólo por seguridad. No me fío de ti.  
>- Claro, mire lo que le apetezca - dijo el equidna al tiempo que daba unos golpes en el carro para avisar a su rey.<br>El erizo, al oír los golpes, se escondió dentro de un baúl en el que cabía perfectamente. Por lo tanto, el guardia no vio nada sospechoso.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Ha visto algo interesante?<br>- No... Puedes irte. Pero te estoy vigilando.  
>Así que el carromato se alejó en dirección a la plaza del reino.<p>

* * *

- Es una pena que tengamos que deshacernos de esta espada: nunca he visto una así, parece única - dijo un herrero mientras sostenía a Caliburn.  
>- Lo sé, pero son órdenes del rey. Hay que echarla a la hoguera: ha sido el arma de un brujo - contestó otro.<br>Entonces, Caliburn se despertó y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se liberó de las manos del herrero y le atizó.  
>- ¡Esa espada está viva! - gritó el pobre hombre.<br>- ¡Es brujería! - siguió otro.  
>Caliburn, al ver cómo le temían, dijo:<br>- Eh... sí, soy una espada embrujada.  
>- ¡Y además habla! ¡A la hoguera!<br>- ¡No! No podéis echarme a la hoguera porque... eh... ¡porque haré que caiga una maldición a vuestras familias si me tiráis!  
>- ¡No nos hagas daño! ¡Te liberaremos! - contestaron al unísono los asustados herreros.<p>

* * *

Al llegar a la plaza, Sonic y Gawain se encontraron con Tails, que iba acompañado de Caliburn... y de alguien más.  
>- ¡Mira, Gawain! ¡Son Tails y Caliburn!<br>- Sí, pero... ¿quién es ese que les acompaña?  
>Sonic hizo un esfuerzo en reconocerle.<br>- ¡Es Marcus! ¿Qué quiere?  
>- Tranquilo, Sonic - le calmó Tails - No le ha dicho a nadie que estás aquí. Quiere decirte algo importante.<br>- ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es?  
>- Es sobre la princesa Elise - aclaró el príncipe Marcus - Te va a resultar duro, pero... me ha dicho que quiere que te vayas.<br>- ¿Qué? ¡Si acabo de llegar! - contestó Sonic, sobresaltado.  
>- Es mejor así, Sonic... lo siento. Deja las cosas como están y vuelve por donde has venido. Si no te marchas antes del atardecer, avisaré a los guardias.<br>- Está bien. Nos iremos... gracias por avisar. Vamos, chicos - dijo el erizo, increíblemente tranquilo.

Mientras cabalgaban, empezó a llover.  
>- Sonic... ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó su fiel escudero.<br>- He sido un ingenuo... pensar que podía cambiar las reglas... que Elise y yo teníamos un futuro juntos... Qué estupidez.  
>- Venga, seguro que, al final, todo se arregla.<br>- Pero es cierto que eres un poco ingenuo - soltó Caliburn, siempre tan "oportuno".  
>- ¡No me ayudas! - le reprochó Tails - La verdad es que no entiendo por qué Elise se ha decidido por Marcus si Sonic es el único que la quiere de verdad.<br>El erizo, al oír y analizar esas palabras, por fin lo vio todo claro:  
>- ¡Pues claro! ¡Marcus no quiere a Elise!... Él quiere otra cosa...<br>Entonces, se bajó de un salto del carromato y empezó a correr más rápido que la velocidad del sonido en dirección a Etsilium.  
>- ¡Sonic, vuelve! ¡No seas idiota! - le gritó Caliburn. Pero fue en vano: el erizo azul se había perdido en el horizonte.<p> 


	15. Zafiro

- No puedo creer que se halla ido tan pronto... - se lamentaba la princesa Elise desde dentro de sus aposentos- ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para despedirme...  
>- No lloréis, princesa. Los dos sabemos que esto es lo mejor para vuestro reino - dijo el príncipe Marcus intentando consolarla mientras la abrazaba. Lo que Elise no sabía era que el príncipe estaba apuntando una daga contra su espalda... menos mal que Sonic hizo su aparición, se abalanzó sobre él y le apuntó con su propia daga.<br>- ¡Sonic! ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Déjale! - gritó, alarmada, la princesa.  
>- ¡Quiere matarte! ¡Lo único que le interesa es heredar el castillo del rey! Buen intento, Marcus. Pero sólo funciona si estáis casados, ¡y eso nunca ocurrirá!<br>- ¡Ya basta! ¡Fui yo la que ordenó que te marcharas de Etsilium!  
>- ¿Qué? - Sonic sintió que su corazón se congelaba.<br>- Has causado muchos problemas... Tienes que irte, es lo mejor para los dos. Vete y cuida de la pequeña Elise. Y ahora, por favor, baja el arma.  
>- Vamos, Sonic. Haz caso a tu princesita - se burló Marcus, aún con la daga presionándole en el cuello.<br>El erizo tenía unas ganas incontenibles de ver la cabeza del príncipe rodando por el suelo... pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. Entonces hizo caso y tiró la daga al suelo.  
>Justo en ese mismo instante, el rey Etüs entró por la puerta.<br>- ¿Tú otra vez? - dijo, en un tono increíblemente tranquilo - No esperaba volver a verte.  
>- Lo siento... - fue lo único que el erizo se atrevió a decir.<br>- Escucha, Sonic. Estoy cansado. Seguro que si vuelvo a intentar matarte te escaparías de nuevo. Así que quiero que te marches, pero esta vez, no vuelvas nunca.  
>- No volveré... - susurró el erizo mirando a la princesa.<br>- Y asegúrate de que te dan suficientes latigazos antes de irte - concluyó el rey.

* * *

Sonic llegó a pie, con suerte, a Camelot. Era ya de noche y él estaba medio muerto: iba perdiendo sangre por culpa de las profundas heridas. Y entonces, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente y rezó para que alguien le viera.  
>Y así fue: un guardia nocturno que le vio corrió hacia su cuerpo tendido en el suelo e, inmediatamente, pidió refuerzos.<p>

Al día siguiente, Sonic despertó en sus aposentos de Camelot. Las heridas habían cicatrizado, pero todavía sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
>- ¿Cómo os encontráis, majestad? - Gawain le había acompañado toda la noche.<br>- Todavía no me he recuperado del todo.  
>- He tenido una idea durante la noche, señor. ¿Qué os parecería tener vuestro propio dragón? Conozco un sitio donde los crían. Está un poco lejos de aquí, pero se puede ir perfectamente a caballo.<br>- ¿Un dragón para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!  
>- Pues entonces iremos cuando os sintáis mejor.<p>

Aquella misma tarde, partieron hacia el criadero de dragones. Lo que Sonic no sabía, era que Gawain sólo hacia eso para distraerle y que dejara de pensar en Elise.  
>- Este ejemplar parece muy resistente - comentó el equidna cuando llegaron.<br>Era un dragón rojo con espinas en el lomo y cuernos que se enroscaban al final como un carnero.  
>- ¿Queréis probarlo?<br>- Por supuesto - respondió Sonic mientras desmontaba de su caballo.

A pesar de haber montado un montón de dragones de todos los colores, Sonic no se decidía por ninguno.  
>- ¿Por qué no elegís uno, majestad? - preguntó Gawain - A mí me parecen magníficos ejemplares.<br>- Sí, es cierto, todos son buenos. Lo que pasa es que son un poco lentos. El tuyo, por ejemplo, es muy rápido. Si no fuera por ese dragón, yo ya no estaría aquí. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?  
>- Lo... cacé - aclaró el equidna mientras pensaba en la horrible idea que había sembrado en la cabeza de su señor.<br>- ¿Hay dragones rápidos por aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
>- Es peligroso. Los dragones del criadero están adiestrados, no como los del bosque.<br>- El bosque, ¿eh? Pues vamos para allá. No puede ser tan difícil.  
>Así que, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su fiel caballero, montó en su caballo y se dirigió al trote hacia el bosque en busca de dignos dragones.<p>

* * *

- Vamos señor - Gawain casi suplicó - Volvamos a Camelot. Llevamos horas buscando sin ningún resultado y está oscureciendo.  
>- Todavía no. Me parece que he visto algo... ¡Sí! ¡Mira ahí!<br>Delante de ellos había un enorme dragón negro durmiendo.  
>- Espérame aquí.<br>- No señor, no vayáis...  
>Pero ya era tarde: la bestia se había encabritado y Sonic estaba agarrado a su cuello. Aunque, más que encabritado, parecía que tenía ganas de jugar. Alzó el vuelo y surcó los cielos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y, después de un buen rato de vuelos descontrolados, el erizo consiguió mantener el control del animal.<br>- ¡Eh, Gawain! - gritó Sonic desde el cielo - ¡Ya le he cogido el tranquillo! ¡Vamos a casa!

* * *

- Que bien que ya tengamos una cuadra para dragones - comentó Sonic dentro de los establos de estos increíbles animales - Así nuestros dragones se pueden hacer amigos. Oye, Gawain... ahora que lo pienso... nunca me has dicho cómo se llama tu dragón.  
>Gawain sonrió.<br>- Mi señor, los dragones son animales de guerra- explicó - No se les suele poner nombre para no cogerles cariño.  
>Pero, cuando Gawain se hubo ido del establo, Sonic dijo a su dragón:<br>- Creo que el nombre "Zafiro" pega con tu personalidad.  
>Y así se llamó la "pequeña mascota". En ese mismo momento, Sonic ignoraba la influencia que ese dragón iba a ejercer sobre él. Zafiro sería la clave para la gran unión de los dos reinos.<p> 


	16. Los problemas crecen

Al amanecer, Sonic despertó al lado de Zafiro: había dormido en el establo de los dragones.  
>Como ya era hora de levantarse, decidió despertar a su dragón para que conociera Camelot. Cogió una larga cadena y la utilizó a modo de correa.<br>- Vamos, Zafiro. ¡Arriba! - le ordenó tirando de la cadena.  
>Pero lo único que hizo el dragón fue rodar hasta ponerse patas arriba como si fuera un niño que no quiere levantarse de su cama. Era muy juguetón.<br>- No hagas tonterías. Venga, levántate.  
>Al final, Zafiro obedeció a regañadientes.<p>

- Tengo muchas ganas de que conozcas mi reino. Te va a encantar - iba diciendo el erizo mientras tiraba de la cadena.  
>Pero, de pronto, el dragón se paró y alzó la cabeza, dejando a Sonic colgando en el aire. Era como si quisiera dejar claro que, entre los dos, el más fuerte era él. Y, como si le hubiera entendido, Sonic dijo:<br>- Está bien, está bien. Ya te has reído bastante. Ahora bájame.  
>Zafiro obedeció y le dejó en el suelo suavemente. Cuando ya sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, Sonic le acarició la cabeza con dulzura. A pesar de todas las tonterías que le hacía pasar su dragón, no le guardaba ningún rencor.<br>Y justo cuando estaban a punto de reemprender la marcha...  
>- Hablas en sueños, ¿sabes?<br>- Sí... Y tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías hablar?  
>- ¿No te sorprende que un dragón te esté hablando?<br>- En casa tengo una hija con los pies azules y una espada parlante. Pocas cosas pueden impresionarme ahora.  
>Zafiro rió. Su risa tenía un tono grave que resultaba tranquilizador.<br>- Bueno, ¿por qué has estado callado todo este tiempo?  
>- Quería saber si eres digno de poseer un dragón de la sabiduría.<br>- ¿Dragón de la sabiduría?  
>- Eso es. Sólo los caballeros de gran corazón que sean capaces de amar son dignos de mi posesión.<br>- Y, ¿tú cómo sabes que yo puedo amar?  
>- ¿No dije antes que hablas en sueños? ¿Quién es esa Elise a la que tanto lloras y deseas?<br>Sonic estaba a punto de responderle cuando, de repente, un estruendo de trompetas y tambores les hizo acabar su conversación.  
>- Eh, ¿qué sucede en mi castillo? - preguntó, extrañado, el erizo.<br>- Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Cuando llegaron los dos al castillo, descubrieron el motivo de tanto escándalo: el pueblo entero estaba dando la bienvenida a la princesa Amy Rose.  
>Al cesar el ruido de los reales instrumentos, la princesa se acercó a Sonic.<br>- Que dragón más hermoso. ¿Es vuestro, príncipe Sonic?  
>- Sí... eh... rey. Rey Sonic.<br>La princesa soltó una risita.  
>- No, todavía no. Seréis rey dentro de poco, pero antes, tenéis que desposaros conmigo.<br>- ...Perdona, ¿qué?  
>- La boda será dentro de unos días. ¿No estáis emocionado? - contestó Amy haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del erizo. Y, después, se retiró.<br>Sonic llamó a Gawain y le preguntó:  
>- Gawain, ¡nunca me habías hablado de esta boda!<br>- Os equivocáis, señor. Siempre he estado comentándolo... pero como siempre estáis en las nubes.  
>- Parece que tienes problemas - soltó Zafiro cuando Gawain se hubo largado.<br>- Para saber eso, no hace falta ser un dragón de la sabiduría - se burló Sonic.

Zafiro y Sonic volvieron al establo. El erizo le contó todas las aventuras que había recorrido desde que conoció Etsilium mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Elise.  
>- Entonces, todas los viajes que has hecho entre los dos reinos, ¿ha sido sólo por una princesa? - preguntó, interesado, el dragón.<br>- Sí. Qué locura, ¿eh?  
>- Por amor se hacen locuras.<br>- Cierto... Y, ¿por qué te cuento todo esto? ¿No se supone que tú lo sabes todo? ¿No eres un dragón de la sabiduría?  
>Zafiro se mostró ofendido.<br>- No soy una enciclopedia, precisamente... Aunque sea eso lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente...  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- Eh... A nada, a nada. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a casarte con Amy?  
>- Ni de broma. Un rey como yo puede llevar Camelot sin problemas.<br>- Pero si no hay una reina, es exiguo.  
>Sonic se quedó pensativo.<br>- Bueno... ahora estoy cansado. Voy a acostar a la pequeña Ya seguiremos por la mañana.


	17. Los dragones de la sabiduría

Aquella noche, Sonic volvió a soñar. Él no quería, pero no podía evitarlo: soñaba. Soñaba con su princesa una y otra vez a pesar de que deseaba olvidarla...  
>"¿Qué... qué ocurre?" pensó mientras se levantaba sobresaltado.<br>Era la pequeña Elise: ya estaba despierta y tenía ganas de jugar con su padre. Sonic se incorporó, mareado, y empezó a dar vueltas por sus aposentos... hasta que oyó una voz que le llamaba desde el balcón.  
>- ¡Eh, Sonic! - era Zafiro el que reclama su presencia. Bueno, más bien era la cabeza de Zafiro, ya que era tan grande que no le cabía un pie dentro del castillo.<br>- ¿Qué quieres? Es pronto.  
>En ese momento, Gawain entró por la puerta.<br>- Buenos días, señor. ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?  
>- Bien. Gracias por preguntar.<br>Zafiro volvió a la carga:  
>- Ven conmigo, Sonic. Vamos a dar un paseo.<br>- ¿Un paseo? ¿Para qué?  
>- Señor, ¿con quién hablais? - preguntó Gawain.<br>- Pues... con Zaf... con mi dragón. ¿No le estás escuchando?  
>- No le hagas caso. Vístete, te espero fuera - ordenó el dragón.<p>

Sonic y Zafiro empezaron a andar por el frondoso bosque. El erizo iba sentado encima de la cabeza del enorme dragón.  
>- ¿Por qué caminamos? ¿No iríamos más rápido volando? - quiso saber Sonic.<br>- A veces, cuando vuelas, te olvidas de lo que te pierdes cuando paseas y vas despacio.  
>- Y, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?<br>- Tienes derecho a saber muchas cosas sobre mí.  
>- Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Gawain no nos oyó hablar?<br>- Tú eres el único que puede oírme, Sonic.  
>Zafiro se detuvo un momento y, después, siguió hablando:<br>- ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño? Mi sueño es poder hablar con todos los niños y niñas y contarles un montón de historias que tengo guardadas y que nunca han tenido la oportunidad de ser escuchadas.  
>- Pero... si no puedes hablar, no puedes compartir tus conocimientos... ¿cómo puedes ser un dragón de la sabiduría?<br>Zafiro sonrió.  
>- Ahí está la clave. Todo el mundo cree en los dragones de la sabiduría... pero los dragones de la sabiduría no existen: Yo no doy conocimientos nuevos a la gente, sólo hago ver lo que ya saben.<br>- No lo entiendo.  
>- Ya lo irás comprendiendo conforme el tiempo pase. Cambiando de tema, ¿vas a casarte con la princesa Amy?<br>- No lo sé. Estoy confuso. ¿Qué es más importante: mis gentes o... lo que yo siento?  
>- Eso es algo que tendrás que decidir por ti mismo, aunque no creo que a Amy le haga gracia que hallas tenido una hija con Elise. Y ahora, volvamos al castillo. Llevamos horas hablando y se ha hecho tarde.<p>

Cuando regresaron, Sonic encerró a Zafiro en su establo y subió a sus aposentos. Pero, cuando llegó, se encontró con una sorpresa: había un polizón en su cuarto.  
>- ¡Princesa Amy! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó el erizo, sobresaltado.<br>- Siento haberos asustado, príncipe Sonic, sé que faltan unos días para nuestra gran boda, pero el caso es que soy demasiado impaciente para esperar tanto tiempo sin veros.  
>Y, dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre él, le abrazó y le besó los labios apasionadamente. Pero éste rehusó.<br>- ¿¡Qué hacéis! - preguntó.  
>- ¿Qué os ocurre, príncipe Sonic? Desde que llegué aquí estáis muy extraño.<br>- No... no me pasa nada. Es... es sólo que...  
>Dejó de hablar y volvió a besarla. En realidad, Sonic no estaba confuso: tenía claro que quería olvidar a Elise. Que estaba destinado a casarse con la princesa Amy Rose... que eso era lo mejor para todos. Y así iba a hacerlo. Lo que él no sabía, era que, durante el beso, una lágrima suya había sido besada por la princesa Amy.<p> 


	18. La muerte de Zafiro

Sonic despertó en sus aposentos, como siempre, como un día normal. Bostezó y dio unas vueltas en la cama. Entonces, le llegó a la nariz el olor característico de un perfume de rosas que procedía de su almohada.  
>"Amy... estuvo aquí..." pensó.<br>- ¡NO! - gritó, al tiempo que se levantaba sobresaltadamente. Más de una vez le habían dicho que mencionaba el nombre de la princesa Elise en sueños. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, fue a buscar a la princesa Amy Rose a todo correr.

Cuando salió de su habitación y bajó a la gran sala, se encontró con que todo el castillo estaba decorado: elegantes alfombras, estandartes... La boda se estaba acercando y todo tenía que estar preparado para entonces.  
>- ¡Eh, Caliburn! - gritó el erizo, llamando a su espada - ¿Sabes dónde está Amy?<br>- Estará en su habitación, probándose su nuevo vestido de novia.  
>Entonces, Sonic salió corriendo en su busca y, cuando llegó, vio a las sirvientas de la princesa, que la estaban ayudando a vestirse.<br>- ¡Príncipe Sonic! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - dijo Amy, sorprendida.  
>- Tenemos que hablar.<br>La princesa ordenó a sus sirvientas que abandonaran la estancia y, cuando se hubieron ido, Sonic preguntó:  
>- ¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche?<br>- ¿Cuándo entré en vuestros aposentos? Pues, después de que vos me besarais, os quedasteis dormido. Entonces me fui y os dejé solo. Parecíais cansado.  
>Sonic se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero siguió preguntando:<br>- Y... ¿ya está? ¿No lo hicimos?  
>La princesa se sintió ofendida ante aquella pregunta:<br>- Pero, ¿¡por quién me habéis tomado! ¿¡Se puede saber qué clase de princesa se acuesta con alguien con el que no está casada!  
>Sonic sabía perfectamente que esto no iba a acabar bien, así que decidió marcharse.<br>Por el camino, Caliburn le preguntó:  
>- ¡Eh, Sonic! ¿Ya te vas? Tienes que quedarte a ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda.<br>- Ahora no. No me apetece.  
>- Pero tienes que probarte tu nuevo traje...<br>- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡Vale!  
>Y se fue alejó del castillo, dejando a Caliburn con la última palabra en la boca.<p>

Lejos de aquella fortaleza llena de tanto escándalo y tanto barullo, el erizo azul descansaba en la inmensa pradera, donde la hierba era alta como maizales y donde sólo se oía el volar de los pájaros. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así, notó que había algo que le tapaba el sol y que le estaba mirando.  
>- Con que... éste es tu escondite, ¿eh? - Zafiro había aparecido.<br>- Sí. Es el único sitio donde puedo estar solo.  
>- Oí que te habías escapado cuando te pidieron que les ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda. ¿Es porque no quieres casarte con Amy?<br>Sonic se levantó de un salto.  
>- ¡No es por nada de eso! Y no quiero hablar de nada de eso ahora.<br>- Como quieras. Pero no pensarás quedarte aquí son hacer nada, ¿verdad?  
>El erizo sonrió.<br>- Tienes razón.  
>Entonces, comenzó a correr.<br>- ¡Sonic! No estoy en edad de carreritas.  
>- ¡Pues será mejor que no me sigas! - gritó, entre risas.<br>Y, aunque era verdad que Zafiro no estaba en sus mejores años, hizo un esfuerzo y le siguió el juego. Estuvieron corriendo como los grandes amigos que eran, hasta que Zafiro se hartó: consiguió alcanzar a Sonic, le agarró por la cola y abrió las alas. Empezó a volar, volaba con la velocidad de un rayo.  
>Después de estar volando durante horas a esa velocidad de vértigo, decidieron que ya podían ir un poco más despacio, y Zafiro, soltó una pregunta:<br>- Sonic... hay algo que no te dije: aunque hasta hoy no hallas conocido a los dragones de la sabiduría, hay gente que todavía cree en ellos... gente que sólo los quiere para su beneficio. Entre ellos, están los habitantes de Etsilium.  
>- ¿En serio? Y, ¿hace mucho que te persiguen?<br>- ¿Cuántos años me echas?  
>- Pues no sé. ¿Ciento dos?<br>Zafiro rió.  
>- En realidad, llevo mil años escapando de las garras de ese reino.<br>- Y por eso... Debo advertirles que los dragones de la sabiduría no existen: para que te dejen en paz y puedas cumplir tu sueño, ¿no es así?  
>El gran dragón sonrió, y se quedaron un rato en silencio, volando bajo la luz de la luna. Hasta que... de repente, oyeron el silbido de una flecha que volaba hacia ellos y, sin poder evitarlo, se clavó profundamente en el cuello de Zafiro. Éste emitió un rugido tan doloroso, que congeló el corazón de aquellos que llegaron a escucharlo. Zafiro sintió que sus pies se paralizaban y, poco después, pasó lo mismo con sus garras. El dragón sabía que tenía que regresar a tierra antes de que se le paralizasen las alas y acabaran los dos muertos. Entonces, comenzó a agitar sus alas violentamente en dirección a la pradera. Cuando llegó, hizo un aterrizaje tan forzoso que Sonic salió disparado y se dio un tremendo revolcón por la alta hierba... pero no era él el que lo estaba pasando mal.<br>- ¡Zafiro! - gritó, mientras corría hacia él a toda velocidad - ¡Zafiro, no te mueras! ¡Por favor! - y, cuando ya estaba a su lado, le ordenó - Escucha, Zafiro: no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos... si cierras los ojos, yo...  
>Pero no sirvieron de nada sus súplicas: Zafiro estaba muerto. Su cuerpo sin vida estaba tendido en la hierba. Sonic se quedó junto a él, llorando, intentando no pensar que la muerte no tiene solución.<p> 


	19. Y llegó el día

Cuando Sonic despertó, creyó hacerlo al lado de su amigo Zafiro, que yacía muerto sobre el suelo... Pero no era así: abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en sus aposentos y envuelto en sus reales sábanas, como un día normal. Incluso llegó a pensar que la muerte de su fiel dragón había sido un sueño... Aunque se dio cuenta luego de que, desgraciadamente, todo eso había ocurrido de verdad: sentía que su cuerpo era muy pesado y, aunque con un poco de dificultad, pudo ver el rostro de Gawain, que le había acompañado toda la noche esperando su recuperación.  
>- ¿Gawain? - dijo el erizo, incorporándose - ¿Dónde está mi dragón?<br>- Volved a tumbaros, majestad. No os vayáis a marear.  
>Sonic no hizo caso y siguió preguntando:<br>- ¿Qué habéis hecho con él? ¿Hay alguien vigilando su cuerpo?  
>- Desde luego que no, majestad. Si está muerto, ¿para qué querríamos vigilarle?<br>El rostro del erizo se volvió furioso.  
>- ¡Zafiro era un dragón muy especial! ¡Podía hablar conmigo y, ahora, le habéis dejado a merced de los carroñeros!<br>- Señor... ya os advertí... de que no le pusierais nombre: no se le debe coger cariño a un animal de guerra. Pero no me hicisteis caso, ¡nunca me hacéis caso!  
>Y, dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero entonces:<br>- ¡Gawain, espera! - gritó Sonic - Zafiro quería que todo el mundo supiera que los dragones de la sabiduría no existen.  
>- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no creéis? Y ahora, descansad. Os casáis esta misma tarde.<br>Y se fue dejando al futuro rey con sus atormentados pensamientos.

* * *

El día de la gran boda también se estaba aguardando en Etsilium y, en los aposentos de la princesa, la futura reina Elise se estaba poniendo su vestido blanco, ayudada por su madre que, hasta ahora, no había intervenido en la historia.  
>- Estás muy guapa, cielo - decía.<br>- Sí, lo sé...  
>- No te veo muy emocionada. ¿Sigues enamorada de ese erizo?<br>Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
>- Parece buena persona - comentó la reina.<br>- ¿Por qué la vida de una princesa tiene que ser siempre tan... difícil?  
>La reina suspiró.<br>- Yo estoy segura de que serás una reina modelo... te cases con quien te cases.  
>Entonces, le besó la frente y se marchó. Y, cuando Elise creía que estaba sola, notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.<br>- Hola, princesa.  
>- ¡Marcus! ¡Me has asustado! ¿No sabes que da mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda?<br>- He oído que no dejas de pensar en ese erizo tan irritante.  
>- Él no es como tú piensas... y todavía tengo esperanzas de que vuelva. Porque, si no lo hace, jamás me perdonaré haberle echado de Etsilium...<br>- ¡No va a volver! ¡Así que olvídate ya de ese asqueroso animal!  
>Entonces, sacó una espada y apuntó con ella al cuello de la princesa Elise. Y, de no ser porque un perro guardián llamado Brutus se lo impidió mordiéndole la pierna, se la habría clavado. Pero Marcus lanzó una patada al bóxer apartándolo de su camino.<br>- Será mejor que te marches, Marcus - le advirtió la princesa.  
>Y eso hizo, aunque ella tenía muy claro que, todavía, no estaba a salvo.<p>

* * *

En Camelot, otro príncipe y futuro rey se estaba vistiendo con sus mejores galas en preparación de su boda con la princesa Amy Rose mientras se miraba en su espejo.  
>- Y, ¿crees que haces lo correcto casándote con Amy? - le preguntó su fiel escudero.<br>- Quiero pensar en lo mejor para mis gentes.  
>- Lo sé, y eso está bien. Pero, ¿y tú? Un rey que no es feliz no es bueno para un reino.<br>- Escucha, ya está todo decidido y no pienso echarme atrás. Me casaré con Amy. Y no pienso hablar más de ello.  
>- Como quieras...<p>

Todo estaba listo para el gran momento: los invitados estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, la música sonaba bien alta, los estandartes del pueblo de Camelot relucían y Sonic estaba esperando a Amy en el altar.  
>Cuando, por fin, la princesa comenzó a andar hasta donde estaba Sonic, todos los invitados se levantaron. Todo el pueblo de Camelot había acudido a ver el gran acontecimiento.<br>- Sonic, haz el favor de sonreír - le susurró Caliburn.  
>- Sí... - contestó Sonic, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por mostrar una sonrisa.<br>Cuando Amy llegó al altar, Sonic la cogió de la mano y el sacerdote empezó a decir unas palabras. Y, en ese momento, la mente de Sonic voló muy lejos, hacia Elise...  
>- ¿Sonic?... ¡Sonic! - dijo el sacerdote.<br>- Eh... ¿Qué?  
>- Te he preguntado si quieres a Amy como esposa.<br>- Ah, perdone. Es que... estoy nervioso.  
>- No pasa nada, te lo volveré a preguntar: Sonic, ¿aceptas a la princesa Amy Rose como tu legítima esposa y tu futura reina?<p> 


	20. Un final y un principio

- ¿Sonic?... ¡Sonic! - dijo el sacerdote.  
>- Eh... ¿Qué?<br>- Te he preguntado si quieres a Amy como esposa.  
>- Ah, perdone. Es que... estoy nervioso.<br>- No pasa nada, te lo volveré a preguntar: Sonic, ¿aceptas a la princesa Amy Rose como tu legítima esposa y tu futura reina?  
>Se hizo el silencio. Ahora, todo dependía de Sonic.<br>Entonces, el erizo le cogió de las manos a la princesa, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:  
>- Amy... eres una princesa muy hermosa. Estoy seguro de que todo Camelot te querrá y de que serás una gran reina - y, sin dejar de mirarla, suspiró - , pero no conmigo.<br>El pueblo no creía lo que oía y se empezaron a oír murmullos entre la gente.  
>- Pero... yo no puedo gobernar sola... - se lamentó la princesa Amy.<br>- Desde luego que no. Necesitáis un rey, un gran rey... y yo hace tiempo que le debo a alguien una recompensa - explicó Sonic, mientras miraba a Gawain.  
>- ¿Yo? - preguntó éste, muy sorprendido - Pero, señor, yo no, yo no estoy...<br>- ¡Eh, no te agobies! Has demostrado ser un caballero de fiar. Y ahora quiero entregarte todo mi reino.  
>- Señor... no sé que decir.<br>- No digas nada. Y llámame Sonic.  
>- Sonic, te prometo que defenderé Camelot y cuidaré de Amy. Seremos muy felices.<br>Y entonces, los futuros reyes de Camelot se cogieron de las manos y sonrieron.  
>- Bueno, entonces hay boda, ¿no? - quiso saber el sacerdote.<br>- ¡Claro que sí! Prosiga - le dijo el erizo.  
>Cuando les hubo coronado reyes de Camelot, todo el pueblo se levantó y aplaudió, ya que era un momento muy emocionante. Tails, que también estaba emocionado, aplaudió y miró a Sonic... pero lo único que vio fue que la puerta de la salida estaba abierta.<br>Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta en busca del erizo. Tuvo que alzar las colas y volar hacia la pradera donde todavía se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Zafiro. Y, una vez allí, pudo ver a Sonic haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para sacar la enorme flecha que tenía el dragón en su cuello y que había sido la causa de su muerte.  
>- ¡Sonic! ¿¡Qué te propones! - preguntó Tails, alarmado.<br>- ¿A ti qué te parece? Le dije a Marcus que solo podría gobernar cuando estuviera casado con Elise. ¡Y ahora ella va a morir! - y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, consiguió sacar la flecha que aún goteaba sangre y comenzó a correr en dirección a Etsilium - ¡Una vez le prometí a Elise que nunca la abandonaría!  
>Y desapareció a la velocidad del rayo. Tails sabía que era inútil correr, ya que nunca le alcanzaría.<p>

* * *

En el reino de Etsilium, otra importante boda se estaba llevando a cabo: la de Marcus y Elise. El rey Etüs había ordenado a los guardias que estuvieran atentos y, si era necesario, actuaran en el caso de que algún invitado no deseado interrumpiera el tan importante evento... pero era inevitable que Sonic apareciera justo en ese momento por la puerta.  
>- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!- rugió el rey - ¡Ya sabes que no eres bien recibido!<br>- ¡No quiero problemas! Sólo vengo a devolveros algo que os pertenece, rey Etüs - dijo el erizo mientras tiraba la enorme flecha ensangrentada al suelo.  
>Entonces, toda la gente empezó a hacer comentarios relacionados con el rey escondidos en susurros. Etüs intentó calmar el ambiente:<br>- Esa flecha puede ser de cualquiera. Además, es posible que se halla utilizado sólo para cazar.  
>- ¿Cazar? Decidme qué incompetente caza con flechas envenenadas.<br>El rey no dijo nada, pero Sonic siguió hablando:  
>- ¡Primero me arrebatáis a la mujer que amo, luego amenazáis a mi hija de muerte, y ahora matáis a mi mejor amigo! ¿¡Cuándo estaréis satisfecho! Os digo una cosa, Etüs: habéis perdido el tiempo. Los dragones de la sabiduría no existen. El dragón que matasteis, Zafiro, me lo contó todo. ¡Y no descansaré hasta que se sepa toda la verdad!<br>Elise se volvió a ellos:  
>- Etüs, ¿es verdad todo eso que cuenta?<br>- No le hagas caso, Elise - soltó Marcus - No ha dicho más que mentiras desde que llegó aquí.  
>- ¡Tú no me hables! A ver si te enteras de que nunca me casaré contigo.<br>Etüs estaba que se subía por las paredes, así que no tuvo más remedio que decir:  
>- ¡Guardias! ¡Matad a ese erizo!<br>Entonces, un puñado de hombres se abalanzaron sobre él y le sujetaron los brazos mientras otros se disponían a cortarle el cuello de un sablazo.  
>- ¡NO, SONIC! - gritó Elise, al ver que su boda se estaba convirtiendo en un funeral.<br>Pero, justo cuando la cabeza del erizo estaba a punto de rodar por el suelo, ocurrió algo... algo inesperado... mágico.  
>Se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños al otro lado de la iglesia. Y, de pronto, la puerta se derrumbó.<br>- ¡ZAFIRO! - gritó Sonic, lleno de emoción, mientras se liberaba de los guardias que le estaban sujetando.  
>En la cabeza del dragón estaban Tails y Caliburn, que habían estado presentes el momento en el que Zafiro volvía a la vida como por arte de magia.<br>- Rey Etüs, tus días de gobernar Etsilium han tocado fondo.  
>- ¡Este dragón me está hablando! ¡Es brujería! ¡Guardias, atacad!<br>Pero sus hombre, al ver a aquel dragón de tan majestuoso tamaño, ya se habían largado por patas.  
>- Oye... siento haberte lanzado aquella flecha, je, je. Estoy seguro de que puedes perdonarme...<br>- ¡Ni en la más oscura de mis pesadillas, Etüs! - rugió el dragón, mientras le lanzaba una potente llamarada y le convertía en cenizas - ¡Y tú, Marcus, más te vale que te largues de Etsilium y no vuelvas nunca, a no ser que quieras acabar como él!  
>Marcus hizo caso y salió corriendo.<br>Entonces, toda la gente aplaudió de emoción. ¡Por fin se habían liberado de las garras de Etüs! ¡Por fin eran libres!  
>- Zafiro, ¿cómo has podido volver a la vida? - quiso saber Sonic.<br>- Has convencido a todo el mundo de que no existen los dragones de la sabiduría, incluso lo has hecho sabiendo que estaba muerto. Sabía desde el principio que harías lo mejor para ti y para Elise - contestó Zafiro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
>- ¡Sonic! - dijo Elise, abrazándole - Te amo.<br>- Yo también te amo, Elise. Quiero estar contigo siempre, hasta el último día de mi vida, hasta el último soplo de aliento que me quede. Te quiero y te prometo que nunca te abandonaré.  
>Entonces, sus labios se unieron en un beso. Un profundo beso que nunca olvidarían.<br>En fin, y aquí acaba nuestra historia. Todo acabó bien para todos: los dos reinos, Etsilium y Camelot, decidieron unirse para formar uno más grande y más fuerte. La pequeña Elise (ahora convertida en princesa) pasaba las tardes jugando con Brutus y con Serranilla. No se volvió a saber nada de Marcus y Zafiro pudo cumplir su sueño: se divertía contando a los niños del reino historias y más historias.  
>Sonic sabía que la perfecta vida que había soñado compartir con Elise, acababa de empezar.<p>

** ^ FIN ^**


End file.
